


Una lenta guarigione

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU in Season 1, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal takes care of Will, M/M, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, hannigram AU, will is a puppy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal si prende cura di Will durante l'encefalite.





	Una lenta guarigione

**Author's Note:**

> Amo che questi due si prendano cura l'uno dell'altro.  
> Li amo così come sono, sempre, ma per una volta volevo togliere a Hannibal certe passioni e regalargliene altre, così in questa storia è un dottore e uno psichiatra e basta. :)  
> Ho inventato tutta la convalescenza di Will. Praticamente nulla dell'encefalite da me descritta è reale; ho questa malsana passione per i cambi di personalità dei personaggi che regrediscono a bambini. Dovrò scriverci su qualcosa di più lungo per esorcizzarla. :)  
> Grazie a chi leggerà.  
> Buone vacanze a chi le sta cominciando e in bocca al lupo per gli esami!
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Una Lenta Guarigione - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/176587046172/una-lenta-guarigione-leniam)

Aveva ancora nelle orecchie la sua disperazione.

“Cosa mi sta succedendo?” aveva urlato Will e lui non aveva avuto una risposta pronta, non una da medico, non una da amico.

L’aveva visto accasciarsi a terra in preda alle convulsioni e il resto della serata era stato un delirante susseguirsi di corse affannose da un reparto dell’ospedale all’altro, esami, attese, diagnosi azzardate fino a quella finale: encefalite.

Adesso che Will era al sicuro di fronte a lui in una delle camere della sua casa di Baltimora, tutti questi ricordi sembravano vecchi di mesi. Ma erano solo pochi giorni.

Si sarebbe preso cura di Will perché Will era solo, perché Will era suo amico e perché Will era la persona più importante della sua vita, anche se Will non lo sapeva ancora.

La malattia che l’aveva colpito era curabile ma aggressiva. Aveva il cervello in fiamme e tra gli episodi di allucinazioni, le convulsioni e il sonnambulismo rischiava di farsi male davvero se non tenuto sotto costante osservazione.

E Hannibal era un medico, pronto a mettere da parte qualunque altra sua occupazione per essere certo di non staccargli gli occhi di dosso un solo attimo.

Nel suo sonno incosciente Will si lamentò muovendo la testa in preda ad un dolore che Hannibal non poteva quantificare.

Questa era la cosa che più lo spaventava e il motivo per cui aveva deciso di autoproclamarsi suo infermiere personale; Will aveva una resistenza al dolore e allo stress che rasentava l’inumano. Con lui non si poteva mai supporre che stesse bene del tutto, come non si poteva mai dare per scontato che stesse malissimo. Era sempre qualcosa da accertare al momento e Hannibal non conosceva nessun medico al mondo che si sarebbe preso tanto disturbo per un paziente solo.

Will delirò parole incomprensibili, balbettate perché tremava e sudava allo stesso tempo.

Hannibal andò a sedersi a bordo letto. Con una mano sulla fronte constatò, come d’abitudine, la sua temperatura che oscillava tra l’alta e il molto alta.

“Scotti,” mormorò come fosse un’imprecazione.

“F-Freddo,” disse o sembrò dire Will tra le tante parole farfugliate. Si raggomitolò su un fianco, aprì gli occhi per metà. “T-ti prego… Ho f-freddo.”

L’istinto disse a Hannibal di stargli più vicino possibile, così si infilò sotto alle coperte con lui. Will cercò subito il calore aggrappandosi a Hannibal per la vita. Tremava tanto da far tremare anche lui.

Con ampie carezze sulla schiena Hannibal provò a scaldarlo; cercò un ritmo che fosse al tempo stesso ipnotico e rassicurante che però non servì a molto. Will cominciò a singhiozzare.

“Ho p-paura. Si scioglie tutto… M-mi sto sciogliendo anch’io,” gemette terrorizzato.

“Will, è un’allucinazione, te lo prometto, passerà,” gli parlò all’orecchio, nell’ennesimo tentativo di calmarlo; non faceva altro in quei giorni, non poteva fare altro che parlargli in modo convincente. Will si nascose contro di lui.

“Non va via, anche se chiudo gli occhi non va via, sto impazzendo…” disse a bassa voce come temendo di svegliare qualcuno, “Ho paura… Ho paura… Aiutami.”

Hannibal combatté contro la sgradevole sensazione di essere del tutto impotente e di non sapere cosa fare. Non poteva lasciarsi andare allo sconforto proprio adesso. L’unico modo che aveva per aiutare Will, a parte curarlo materialmente, era prendersi cura della sua mente e tenerlo fuori dal buio in cui stava sprofondando.

Prese un bel respiro e si fece forza lui stesso. Abbassò il capo per poter guardare Will negli occhi, anche se nella penombra, anche se Will forse nemmeno capiva dove si trovasse. Gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Will,” disse guardando un bambino indifeso, “Will ti prego, cerca di resistere. Andrà meglio, devi fidarti di me.”

“Sto morendo,” bisbigliò Will.

“No, no, non stai morendo, Will. Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ci sono qui io con te.”

“Ti prego… Non voglio stare per sempre così. Ti prego non farmi stare così. Ti prego…”

Le preghiere di Will si trasformarono in una specie di litania, con una loro cadenza e un loro suono. Hannibal si limitò a cullarlo a quello stesso ritmo, aggiungendo qualche parola rassicurante lui stesso. Insieme crearono una ninna nanna soporifera, ne avevano bisogno entrambi.

“Respira,” Hannibal gli appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte, gli accarezzò i capelli, “Respira. Chiudi gli occhi e respira…”

Si attutì il pianto di Will. Adagio, i gemiti si ridussero ad un lieve mugolio addolorato. Poi si quietò.

A Hannibal rimase tra le braccia un cucciolo ferito e spaventato, difficile da rassicurare con le parole, perché non le comprendeva; c’erano solo i gesti a farlo sentire protetto e al sicuro.

Ma lui stesso avrebbe voluto essere rassicurato sul fatto che Will sarebbe tornato com’era; che il suo Will sarebbe tornato da lui.

 

Hannibal lo strinse a sé per un paio d’ore prima di svegliarlo.

“Will?” lo accarezzò e lo scosse piano. Lui sbatté le palpebre come stesse cercando di metterlo a fuoco.

“Will, mi dispiace svegliarti, ma sei sudato e devi cambiarti questi vestiti bagnati.”

Ci mancava solo che si aggiungessero altri malanni a questo quadro già di per sé devastante. Si costrinse a metterlo seduto nonostante le deboli rimostranze.

Will alzò le braccia, dimostrando almeno di aver capito le intenzioni di Hannibal. Il gesto indifeso mostrava quanto Will si fidasse di lui in ogni caso, e questo gli strinse il cuore e accrebbe il desiderio di proteggerlo. Non aveva avuto il tempo di dirgli cosa provava per lui; l’idea che forse rischiava di non poterlo più fare era ulteriore dolore che si accumulava a quello di vedere Will stare così male.

Will si lasciò prima togliere i vestiti e metterne di puliti, poi accompagnare fuori dal letto. Hannibal cambiò le lenzuola in fretta mentre Will, sulla poltrona, si accasciò da un lato come fosse in preda ad improvvisa sonnolenza.

Hannibal strinse i denti e ricacciò indietro la voglia di urlare. Will non c’era lì dentro quel corpo, non c’era più.

Lo rimise a letto.

Will tese una mano e afferrò un lembo della sua maglietta, tirandolo nel letto accanto a lui, senza dire una parola. Una volta avutolo vicino di nuovo, si strinse a Hannibal e si addormentò quasi all’istante.

 

 

Hannibal si risvegliò al mattino con Will tra le braccia. Pensare che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per una possibilità del genere fino a poco tempo prima… Ma non così, non in questa circostanza.

Il mattino regalò un po’ di serenità e per questo ringraziò.

Il respiro regolare di Will era musica per le sue orecchie, infatti ad un certo punto doveva essersi addormentato lui stesso.

La notte era sempre un momento orribile, ma la notte passava, per fortuna.

Con un po’ di pazienza i miglioramenti di Will si sarebbero visti.

 

La pazienza fu tutto ciò a cui Hannibal si appellò nei giorni successivi. Nel pieno della malattia poté sentire la voce di Will solo nel delirio e nelle disperate richieste d’aiuto. A parte per le funzioni basilari del suo corpo, Will era inesistente e si manteneva in piedi a flebo.

Hannibal sentiva la sua mancanza e al tempo stesso era grato di potersi prendere cura di lui, non importava quanto fosse difficile e triste vederlo spento e assente.

Poi una sera, mentre Hannibal gli sistemava il cuscino, Will lo prese per mano.

“Hannibal ho fame,” disse con una voce incerta che da tempo non usava per comporre frasi di senso compiuto.

“Davvero? Dimmi cosa vuoi, qualunque cosa,” Hannibal gli sorrise. A dire il vero sorridere era tutto ciò che gli veniva da fare di fronte a quella piccola scintilla negli occhi di Will.

Il giovane uomo si prese del tempo per riflettere, gli occhi all’insù e l’espressione impegnata.

“Cheesecake,” fu il suo responso.

Hannibal rise con un immediato buonumore; comunicare con Will era sempre stata la sua gioia giornaliera, poterlo rifare anche in modo così lapidario sapeva di paradiso.

 

Hannibal scoprì nel corso della settimana successiva che Will era entrato in una fase della malattia che, a quanto pareva, l’aveva fatto regredire ad uno stadio quasi infantile.

Ma era Will, era in piedi a girare per casa come se la vedesse per la prima volta e Hannibal lo dichiarò un eccezionale passo avanti.

Pazienza. Ci voleva solo pazienza.

 

Il lento ma progressivo recupero di Will portò ad una serie di rituali e manie alle quali il giovane uomo si affezionò e a cui non rinunciava mai.

Una delle prime sviluppatasi era stata il mangiare con le mani.

Dopo i primi due o tre pasti, in cui Hannibal aveva cercato di ridare sfoggio delle sue abilità culinarie, l’uomo aveva ripiegato per non presentare più a Will né paté, né insalate, né tantomeno aspic di pesce e verdure.

Questo non perché a Hannibal importasse dei disastrosi risultati sulla tavola, ma più che altro per la scomodità di Will nel mangiare certe cose poco…afferrabili.

Per quella cena le patate duchessa avevano riscosso il successo maggiore. Will ne mise in bocca un’altra con un mormorio soddisfatto.

“Sono morbide,” commentò a bocca piena. “Buone.”

“Sono contento che la cena sia di tuo gradimento,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will inghiottì e rispose con un balenio dei suoi denti. Con il solo ritorno dei sorrisi di Will, Hannibal aveva riguadagnato ogni forza persa durante le notti insonni e agitate.

Le cose andavano molto meglio.

“Posso avere quello?” Will indicò il piatto di portata contenente il resto delle patate e Hannibal glielo passò così Will poté proseguire la sua cena monotematica.

“Stasera ti nutri solo di patate?” chiese Hannibal.

“Sì.”

Will non parlava molto.

Purtroppo.

E ogni cosa che diceva era lenta e trascinata, come se costasse fatica.

Se Hannibal si soffermava a pensare all’eventualità che qualcosa di Will potesse non tornare com’era rischiava di impazzire. Preferiva focalizzarsi su tutto ciò che migliorava ogni giorno.

In un angolo della sua mente da medico aveva ben presente il fatto che tutto era possibile, il meglio come il peggio, e che comunque fossero andate le cose lui sarebbe stato lì per Will.

I suoi sentimenti non erano cambiati, semmai erano cresciuti alimentati dalla prossimità, dalla quotidianità insieme.

“Mangia un po’ di carne, Will,” Hannibal tagliò una fetta di bistecca e gli allungò il boccone oltre la tavola. Will aprì la bocca e mangiò senza nemmeno guardare cosa stesse masticando.

“Preferisco le patate,” borbottò infilandone un’altra in bocca. Deglutì. “Andiamo a fare un giro in macchina dopo?” gli chiese speranzoso.

 

L’altra abitudine di Will, il cui esordio era avvenuto una settimana prima, era girare in macchina di sera prima di andare a dormire. Si appisolava con la testa reclinata sul sedile mentre guardava le luci delle case, dei negozi, delle strade.

Hannibal doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva per nulla avere questi rituali; scandivano non solo la giornata, ma anche il loro rapporto, come se la loro fosse una vita di coppia fatta di piccoli gesti quotidiani.

“È bella la città di sera,” disse Will.

Hannibal voltò la testa di scatto. Una frase così lunga e scandita così bene era cosa non udita da tanto tempo. Accostò per gustarsi appieno il momento senza rischiare un incidente.

“Perché ti sei fermato?” Will domandò sollevando la testa e sbattendo gli occhi. Assonnato ma sorpreso.

“Perché la città è bella di sera,” ribatté Hannibal sorridendogli.

“Sì!” concordò Will allegro. “Mi piace uscire con te in auto. C’è un buon odore qui e il motore mormora. Mmmmmh,” ne imitò il rumore.

Hannibal non credeva alle sue orecchie. Will sembrava ancora perso negli strascichi della sua malattia, ma era incoraggiante sentirlo parlare così.

“Tu mi piaci tanto,” proseguì Will, “Non sono stato bene negli ultimi tempi,” rivelò come fosse una verità nota solo a lui, “Ma mi sento sempre meglio quando sto con te.”

Hannibal gli stava già accarezzando la fronte col pollice, le altre dita infilate nei ricci per tirarli indietro, come se Will avesse ancora la febbre e dovesse misurargliela. Non c’era più nemmeno quel flebile confine da non superare tra amici, quel confine che limitava il contatto fisico tra loro.

Hannibal si rese conto in quel momento più che mai che Will di certo non era mai stato un amico per lui, ma che da un po’ lo stava trattando come se la cosa fosse scontata anche per Will stesso.

E non lo era.

Will non era ancora in sé per potersi lamentare di questa vicinanza o per decidere se fosse sbagliata o meno. Il Will guarito forse non avrebbe accettato così di buon grado.

“Vuoi fare un altro giro?” domandò Hannibal riavviando l’auto.

Will annuì ad occhi chiusi.

Era tanto affettuoso Will in convalescenza.

Tanto. Troppo.

No, non troppo perché Hannibal ne fosse irritato, cielo, no. Troppo perché Hannibal fosse in grado di allontanarlo, di focalizzarlo su qualcos’altro in modo da non indugiare in coccole e abbracci.

Will voleva dormire con lui, l’aveva preso un po’ come un’usanza di buon auspicio, “Quella sera in cui stavo per morire,” così la definiva Will, “Tu hai dormito con me e quando mi sono risvegliato stavo bene,” ricordava a Hannibal, ogni tanto, mentre lo stringeva a sé.

L’affetto si estendeva ad ogni singolo momento della giornata, dal ringraziarlo per una cena con un bacio sulla guancia, all’accarezzargli i capelli e la nuca in una pigra serata seduti sul divano.

Quello che stava succedendo adesso.

Hannibal navigava in rete, il tablet appoggiato ad un ginocchio e un bicchiere di brandy sul tavolino di legno al suo fianco. Will seduto all’altro fianco, una guancia sulla sua spalla e le dita che pettinavano lente i suoi capelli.

Inspiegabile come lui riuscisse a far finta di niente e a mostrare più interesse per la pagina internet aperta di fronte ai suoi occhi che per l’uomo accanto a lui, ma di fatto Hannibal non si voltò e non disse nulla.

Carezze e abbracci non erano nulla di deplorevole, così si risolse ad ingoiare il cuore e prendere le tenerezze per un piacevole ma momentaneo interludio.

“I tuoi capelli sono morbidi e lisci,” descrisse Will, un dito mancò la ciocca e sfiorò la curva del viso.

Rabbrividì, Hannibal lo notò dal tablet che tremò nelle sue mani. E ancora tacque, deciso a non dar peso a delle azioni dettate da pura innocenza e incoscienza.

Poi Will diede sfogo all’ennesima delle piccole manie sviluppate nel corso della malattia. Sfregare tra due dita il lobo dell’orecchio. A volte il suo, ma molto più spesso quello di Hannibal.

Se Hannibal non si era mai soffermato prima a fare una mappa delle sue zone erogene, di certo con Will accanto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro stava cominciando a farsene un’idea.

Will gli prese il lobo tra pollice e indice, pizzicandolo con delicatezza e rilasciandolo; una lenta tortura che mai Hannibal avrebbe creduto così eccitante.

E che si interruppe prima del solito.

Will smise di accarezzarlo per avvolgergli il braccio attorno alla vita, passando sotto al tablet e andando a stringerlo al fianco con forza. La stessa cosa che faceva quando dormivano insieme, solo che il gesto possessivo assumeva tutt’altro significato in questa circostanza.

La bocca di Will gli finì sopra alla pelle della clavicola, scoperta dai primi bottoni aperti della camicia. Il giovane uomo si rilassò così nell’abbraccio, di tanto in tanto aprendo e chiudendo la stretta attorno al suo fianco.

Poi il semplice tocco delle labbra di Will si fece più umido. Le labbra si aprirono e chiusero sul punto in un morso senza denti terribilmente sensuale. Infine depositò dei languidi bacetti che si spostarono lungo la linea della clavicola fin su al collo e alla mandibola.

Tutto il corpo di Hannibal si destò. Con un impeto che stupì lui stesso. Lo stomaco, la schiena, le gambe, tutto era un brivido; era stato sufficiente un contatto più adulto con Will e quella sensazione provata ogni volta alle carezze sul lobo si era intensificata esponenzialmente.

Quei baci avevano un intento e, senza la componente innocente dei suoi approcci, la vicinanza di Will era insostenibile.

“Will…” l’avvertimento gli scivolò fuori dalle labbra con pochissima determinazione.

Will gli prese il lobo tra i denti.

“Will!” ripeté mettendola sul ridere e spostandosi col capo per rendersi irraggiungibile.

Will spostò la mano dal suo fianco e la infilò tra le sue gambe. Hannibal lasciò cadere il tablet sui cuscini a lato e stavolta prese Will per entrambi i polsi.

“Hai un buon sapore, un buon odore e sei caldo…” Will respirò a fondo senza leggere nulla nelle azioni di Hannibal. Infatti imperterrito accompagnò le sue parole con altri baci sul collo e carezze date a labbra chiuse o con la punta del naso.

In modo naturale, facendolo sembrare un semplice cambio di posizione, Hannibal si sottrasse e riprese tra le mani il tablet. Si schiarì la voce e si riappoggiò allo schienale.

Come se avesse atteso con pazienza che Hannibal si mettesse comodo, non appena lo vide di nuovo seduto tranquillo Will risprofondò con il viso nell’incavo del collo.

I baci si fecero rapidi e dolci, emettevano lo stesso rumore delle gocce di pioggia. Raggiunsero la guancia. Lì Will si fermò a parlargli a bassa voce; il respiro caldo eccitò Hannibal tanto quanto le sue parole, “Facciamo l’amore.”

Hannibal reclinò la testa incapace di allontanarsi. Ma tentò di ragionare. “Will, in questo momento non sei in grado di prendere decisioni del genere. Non sei ancora guarito e la tua testa ti sta dicendo di fare cose che normalmente non faresti.”

“Che ne sai?” ribatté Will piuttosto irritato. Il tono quello di un capriccio. “Io posso prendere decisioni!” Dovette rendersi conto che il suo comportamento era in disaccordo con la sua proclamata capacità di essere razionale e così abbassò le spalle e si calmò. “Sto bene e ti amo tanto.”

Quelle parole pronunciate con tale naturalezza colpirono Hannibal dritto allo stomaco. Non era Will che parlava, eppure suonava così bene che faceva male.

Ringraziò di essere lui a prendersi cura di Will e non qualcuno che si sarebbe potuto approfittare della situazione. L’improvvisa idea che la malattia di Will avrebbe potuto farlo comportare così con chiunque altro fu anche più dolorosa.

“Will, ascoltami,” gli prese le mani e lo guardò in volto, “Possiamo riparlarne quando starai bene?”

Will considerò la proposta, abbassò gli occhi e sospirò. Annuì tristemente.

Poi rialzò la testa e, nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, Will si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Accidenti alla sua rapidità.

Hannibal si tirò indietro per l’ennesima volta, ma poco importò che fosse un bacio a stampo, non molto diverso da quelli dati sul collo, Hannibal lo sentì come non aveva mai sentito altro in vita sua. Si leccò le labbra, col viso che scottava e a corto di fiato.

Will prese la titubanza di Hannibal per un invito e cercò la sua bocca per la seconda volta, con foga; schiuse le labbra e Hannibal ricevette una scossa al contatto con la sua lingua che premette soffice sul labbro inferiore.

Una luce bianca gli esplose dietro alle palpebre chiuse e per qualche secondo Hannibal dimenticò ogni cosa. Attirò Will d’istinto, mettendogli una mano dietro alla nuca, fece scivolare la lingua all’interno della sua bocca. Se Will voleva essere suo perché negarglielo? Stava gemendo tra le sue braccia, gemendo alla soffice carezza delle loro lingue, era così giusto, così perfetto…

Ed era tutto ciò che Hannibal desiderava da moltissimo tempo, da prima della malattia di Will, forse dal giorno stesso in cui si erano incontrati negli uffici dell’FBI, l’insegnante profiler e lo psichiatra che doveva valutare la sua salute mentale.

Già.

Bel lavoro stava facendo.

Hannibal voltò il capo.

“No… No… Hannibal,” la protesta giunse come distante, arrochita dal desiderio. Will si aggrappò alla sua camicia, ma Hannibal si alzò su gambe instabili e si diresse in cucina.

Tutto il suo corpo urlò contro la decisione del suo cervello. Era come se l’intero involucro, nessuna vena esclusa, stesse dando dell’imbecille al razionale signore dei piani alti che stava nascosto nella sua scatola cranica.

“Perché diavolo scappi?” gridò Will arrabbiato e per un attimo Hannibal pensò che fosse una parte qualsiasi del suo corpo ad aver dato voce all’indignazione. “Sei un vigliacco!”

Il banco di lavoro della cucina gli sembrò confortevole abbastanza da buttarcisi sopra coi gomiti. Con le mani sul viso, Hannibal provò a far scemare la voglia che aveva di trascinare Will in camera da letto e lasciare che fosse. Qualunque cosa.

“Lo sai qual è il problema?” Will furioso sbraitò dal divano, non un briciolo della compostezza che aveva finto al primo rifiuto, “Che non funzioni! Ecco qual è! Ecco perché non vuoi! Perché faresti una figuraccia! Chi se ne frega, tanto non mi piaci nemmeno, sei troppo vecchio!”

Hannibal reagì alle parole sorridendo. Anzi, fu più di un sorriso quello nascosto dietro alle sue mani, mentre tendeva l’orecchio per non perdersi nessun insulto proveniente dalla sala.

Tale veemenza era preferibile all’apatia dimostrata nel corso della sua malattia, era preferibile al suo silenzio.

Anche questa reazione, così come la dichiarazione d’amore, non era da lui, esagerata, fuori luogo e infantile, ma non era quella di un uomo malato e stanco, era quella di un uomo arrabbiato e vivace.

E che sprizzava libido da tutti i pori.

Will comparve sulla soglia della cucina, rosso in volto e in una posizione statica molto simile a quella di un guerriero nell’arena. La fronte corrucciata di un bambino contrariato da un NO, ma silenzioso e a sguardo basso perché sapeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Il petto si alzava e abbassava rapido; stava cercando di contenersi. Altro grande sintomo di guarigione, trattenere gli impulsi.

“Non volevo chiamarti vigliacco,” borbottò tra i denti.

“Lo so,” rispose Hannibal, “Non preoccuparti. Vuoi una tazza di tè?”

Will annuì e camminò a piccoli passi verso la sedia accanto alla penisola che era il suo posto designato per guardare Hannibal mentre cucinava.

Rimase buono nel corso della preparazione della bevanda, quando Hannibal gli mise la tazza sul piatto di fronte ne approfittò per sussurrare, “Non mandarmi via.”

“Cosa?” poteva aver capito male.

“Potresti non mandarmi via?” disse Will a voce più alta, “Lo so che mi sono comportato da stupido, ma non voglio andare via. Se prometto di non farlo più posso restare qui?”

E ora che avrebbe fatto?

Perché Hannibal avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che non c’era una sola ragione al mondo per cui l’avrebbe mandato via di casa. Però sarebbe stata una mossa scorretta abbracciarlo ora dopo quanto accaduto.

Dio se era complicato.

“Will puoi restare qui per tutto il tempo che vorrai ed io non ti manderò mai via,” gli avvicinò zucchero e latte, “Siamo d’accordo su questo? Tu sai che questo è il posto dove tu sarai sempre al sicuro?”

Will gli mostrò tutti i denti, sfoggiando un sorriso che cancellò ogni segno di rabbia sul suo volto.

Era bello come tutte le opere d’arte sulla terra unite insieme, eppure i suoi occhi erano meno luminosi del suo sorriso.

 

 

 

Stranamente quella stessa notte fu molto più tranquilla di qualsiasi altra. Com’era prevedibile Will mantenne le distanze e Hannibal lo classificò come qualcosa di momentaneo in reazione a quanto accaduto sul divano. Il modo di Will di dire che aveva capito.

Il mattino successivo, a colazione, Will chiacchierò affabile per cinque minuti di tecniche di pesca. Hannibal non dovette fingersi interessato; Will aveva la capacità di catturare la bellezza anche di un semplice passatempo e farla comprendere a chi non l’aveva mai provato.

Addirittura lo riprese su un paio di termini che Hannibal utilizzò in modo inappropriato.

Sarebbe stato piacevole andare a pescare con Will, appena fosse stato possibile. Stava per chiederglielo, ma Will si alzò da tavola. “Ti dispiace se mi cucino due uova strapazzate?” chiese andando ai fornelli.

Hannibal rimase spiazzato senza ben capire perché. “Non… Devi chiedere. Puoi mangiare quello che vuoi,” rispose Hannibal e poco dopo aggiunse, “Vuoi che te le cucini io?” toccando precisamente ciò che l’aveva punto un po’ nell’animo.

Will non aveva provveduto a se stesso per molto tempo; non si era mai cucinato nulla da solo. Era come se la loro discussione del giorno prima l’avesse scosso e lo stesse facendo reagire staccandosi da Hannibal a forza.

“No, grazie, faccio io. E certo che devo chiedere, non è mica casa mia,” Will lo disse voltato verso i fornelli e con assoluta normalità.

Dopotutto era vero, in quale altro modo avrebbe dovuto dirlo? Ma un altro ago punse Hannibal al petto.

“Stavo pensando che quando tornerò a casa voglio adottare un cane. Ho sempre desiderato un cane,” commentò ancora Will. “Vuoi due uova anche tu?” domandò aprendo il frigo.

“No… No grazie,” rispose Hannibal, allontanando da sé sia caffè che frutta.

 

 

 

“Dormo da solo stasera,” disse Will uscendo dal bagno e dirigendosi verso la camera.

Poche parole che bastarono a Hannibal per rivivere le ultime notti trascorse accanto a lui. Sapeva di aver cercato di stare il più lontano possibile da Will ed era certo di averlo fatto per il suo bene.

Eppure era rimasto turbato dalla rapidità con cui Will si era adeguato a non insistere più per toccarlo. Ed ora questa nuova richiesta…

“Will non…” cominciò Hannibal, ma Will lo interruppe.

“No, posso dormire da solo,” confermò con un gesto della mano, “Adesso ci riesco, davvero.”

Hannibal non poté che assecondarlo; non c’era alcun motivo per protestare, quando era stato lui stesso a scansare Will da quel giorno sul divano. Che Will procedesse col suo recupero e si staccasse da lui era di buon auspicio e Hannibal doveva solo gioirne.

Non era proprio così e si sentì colpevole per la sua morbosità.

 

 

Hannibal si svegliò al rumore di un tonfo. Riaprì gli occhi e si ricordò subito che era in camera sua, da solo e che era appena caduto per terra il libro sul quale si era addormentato.

Per prendere sonno aveva dovuto leggere alcune pagine delle quali non ricordava nulla, troppo concentrato su qualsiasi suono provenisse dalla camera adiacente.

Raccolse il libro da terra. Dalla parete alle spalle del suo letto proveniva, discontinuo, un debole mormorio, melodico, come se Will stesse cercando di intonare da solo una musica tranquillizzante.

Sì, perché a Will piacevano i ronzii di sottofondo, che fosse il rumore dell’auto in movimento, la pendola del salotto o il respiro di qualcuno accanto a lui.

Non sopportava l’idea che la notte di Will fosse più agitata della sua. Si alzò camminando spedito verso la sua stanza. Sbirciò nella fessura della porta socchiusa.

Tutto ciò che poteva assomigliare a Will era ridotto ad un fagotto informe sotto alle coperte. Il suono gutturale tremolante e sconsolato proveniva da lì.

“Will,” lo chiamò entrando.

Il fagotto perse vita e si bloccò anche nel respiro, come fosse stato beccato in flagranza di reato.

“Sto bene,” si affrettò a riferire da là sotto. “Sto bene,” ripeté in tono fintamente allegro.

Hannibal scostò le coperte e Will lo lasciò fare con rassegnazione, rimanendo raggomitolato su se stesso senza guardare in sua direzione.

“Forse ho affrettato i tempi per dormire da solo,” commentò Will alzando una spalla. “Ho paura,” aggiunse in un bisbiglio.

“Di cosa?” chiese Hannibal lasciando il piumone a coprirlo dalla vita in giù.

“Che ritornino le allucinazioni… O di camminare nel sonno,” Will sfregò la testa sul cuscino, “Non voglio dormire perché sogno cose orribili e se mi svegliassi da solo so che sarei terrorizzato. Mi spiace di averti disturbato,” concluse angosciato.

“Non sei stato tu, ero già sveglio,” disse Hannibal, “E anche se fosse quale sarebbe il problema? Pensi che sarei contento domani di sapere che sei stato male tutta la notte?”

“Non avevo in programma di dirtelo,” ribatté Will.

“Immagino. Sembra tu abbia deciso di escludermi da molte cose ultimamente,” era una lieve accusa, probabilmente ingiusta e, sebbene Hannibal non ne fosse fiero, si rese conto di non aver potuto fare nulla per trattenerla.

“Non posso certo appoggiarmi a te a vita,” mentre Will lo diceva Hannibal pensò un _Certo che puoi_ anche più ingiusto della sua precedente considerazione. Tacque.

Will era stravolto. Sul volto i segni di chi non desiderava altro che riposare e non riusciva a farlo.

“Vuoi…?” cominciò Hannibal, ma la trovò una domanda davvero scorretta. E posta in quel modo Will non l’avrebbe mai accettata. La mutò. “Posso stare qui con te?”

A lungo Will non rispose, lo sguardo colpevole di chi è indeciso se mantenere fede alle proprie decisioni o lasciarsi andare e chiedere aiuto.

Per fortuna Will annuì senza ulteriori commenti. Proprio quando Hannibal stava già pensando che se Will si fosse rifiutato lo avrebbe pregato, spiegandogli che era lui ad avere paura e che era lui ad aver bisogno di Will. Che era lui che faticava ad accettare il fatto che il suo letto fosse vuoto per metà e che se questo era il risultato della discussione avuta sul divano se ne pentiva.

Hannibal si adagiò su un fianco rivolto verso Will. Si guardarono finalmente negli occhi.

“Dovevi chiamarmi,” disse Hannibal, “Non voglio che tu stia male.”

“Ho pensato che fosse giusto lasciarti in pace… Perché tu non mi vuoi intorno…”

“Will, non dire assurdità,” lo riprese Hannibal severo.

“Sì, scusa,” si corresse Will, “Intendevo che non mi vuoi intorno in quel modo, come vorrei io. É anche giusto, insomma, non è che ti devo piacere per forza. È una gran bella differenza dall’essere amici come siamo sempre stati.”

Cosa c’era di strano nel concetto di Will? C’era qualcosa che non tornava. Hannibal si estraniò pensandoci e quando Will lo richiamò dovette sbattere le palpebre per ritornare su quel letto in quel momento.

“Cosa? Scusa Will, non ho sentito,” disse Hannibal.

“Ti ho chiesto se quando mi hai baciato…sul divano,” Will aggiunse il luogo come se Hannibal potesse essersi scordato di dove fosse accaduto, “L’hai fatto perché sono stato insistente e più o meno ti ho assalito…?” la faccia di Will si contorse in stupore, spalancò gli occhi. “Mi hai baciato, vero? Non me lo sono inventato.”

Hannibal gli sorrise. “Non mi hai assalito e non sei stato insistente,” specificò, “Semmai convincente, molto convincente. Tanto che non ci ho messo molto a comportarmi da ipocrita.”

Ma insomma perché Hannibal si sentiva il bambino, adesso? Perché questa conversazione lo stava mettendo nella condizione di sentirsi uno sciocco che si giustificava di nulla?

Will ridacchiò. “Allora potrebbe essere il primo caso in cui approvo l’ipocrisia. Gran bell’esempio di…ipocrisia. Davvero. Peccato tu non sia ipocrita più spesso.” Un’altra risata.

E Hannibal comprese cosa stonava in quella stanza in quel discorso su quel letto.

Che per la prima volta c’era Will, lì con lui. Stava parlando con Will, dopo giorni e giorni, col suo Will, e non se n’era accorto subito.

E forse aveva avuto a che fare con Will in molte più occasioni e lui le aveva mancate.

La malattia era durata tanto e aveva colpito una persona a lui cara così da avergli anestetizzato il sesto senso da medico. Non aveva più appurato se Will fosse guarito o meno, aveva solo continuato a prendersi cura di lui.

Non erano state ripicche, quelle di Will, ma la ritirata logica di un uomo rifiutato e ferito. Will gli aveva confessato dei sentimenti che erano stati trattati alla stregua del delirio di un malato.

Will era tornato Will e Hannibal non se n’era avveduto.

A riprova della veridicità della sua conclusione, il cuore cominciò a martellargli nel petto. Doveva essersi reso conto anche lui che se era Will, quello che parlava, stava dicendo molte cose interessanti.

“Mi spiace di averti reso le cose difficili,” proseguì Will, “Mano a mano mi rendo conto sempre di più che la mia malattia deve aver abbattuto molte delle fortezze che mi ero costruito e ha lasciato uscire anche quello che… Non sarebbe dovuto uscire. Non così.”

Darsi mentalmente dello stupido fu tutto ciò che Hannibal riuscì a fare: non aveva mai pensato, nel corso della loro convivenza con quella malattia, che i comportamenti di Will potessero essere dettati dalla perdita dei freni inibitori che la sua mente sana era abituata invece a tenere sempre in funzione.

Non aveva mai pensato che sotto certi aspetti la malattia fosse stata una benedizione.

Si era occupato di Will a volte perfino grato che il giovane uomo di cui era innamorato avesse bisogno di lui e aveva sorvolato sui segni di guarigione per posticipare la loro separazione.

Che vigliacco.

Se pensava che Will aveva cercato di dirglielo…

Hannibal scivolò sul materasso, si puntò su un gomito, per poi lasciarsi cadere su Will. Averlo tra le braccia un’emozione stranamente diversa eppure simile a tutte le altre volte in cui erano stati vicini in quel lungo mese e mezzo.

“Se sei tu ad abbracciarmi non contare sulla mia integrità morale per interrompere,” lo avvertì Will, la voce entusiasta ma incerta di chi non vuole lasciarsi andare subito all’ottimismo.

Hannibal gli schiacciò le labbra su una guancia; l’ultimo gesto rimastogli da regalare a quella versione infantile di Will che gli era sparita da sotto agli occhi senza dargli preavviso. Perché con questo Will, il suo Will in salute, presente e intraprendente, non era un bacio sulla guancia la prima cosa che gli balzava in testa.

Will ruotò la testa, lo scrutò in volto, la domanda che aveva pronta per lui piuttosto palese, e Hannibal poté intuirla senza sforzarsi.

“Non so nemmeno se chiederti scusa per aver dato per scontato che tu non sapessi cosa stavi facendo,” iniziò a rispondere Hannibal, “O se congratularmi con me stesso per aver tenuto un comportamento esemplare.”

Will socchiuse gli occhi.

“La maggior parte del tempo,” specificò Hannibal.

Will espirò con finto sdegno. “E chi ti aveva chiesto niente?”

“Dovevo aggiungermi alla lunga lista di medici che praticano terapie poco ortodosse e si approfittano del precario stato mentale dei loro pazienti?”

“Non sono un tuo paziente!” Will esclamò una delle sue frasi preferite del periodo appena successivo al loro primo incontro, quando si lamentava della decisione del suo superiore Jack Crawford di farlo valutare da uno psichiatra.

“Lo so,” mormorò Hannibal, gli baciò le labbra. “Lo so,” quando lo baciò di nuovo Will, meno sorpreso, reagì infilandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Will baciava come se fosse quella l’ultima azione concessagli prima di sparire dalla faccia della terra. Riusciva a mettere una disperata avidità anche in una semplice, dolcissima, carezza della lingua.

Il loro abbraccio fu una fusione perfetta dei loro corpi, l’uno incastrato nell’altro; era morbido e accogliente nonostante i loro contorni fossero spigolosi.

“Non ce l’avrei mai fatta da solo, lo sai vero?” mormorò Will al suo orecchio, “Sono vivo grazie a te.”

“Sei vivo perché grazie al cielo hai la testa dura.”

Will stava per ribattere, ma Hannibal lo bloccò impegnandolo in un altro bacio. Riuscì ad infilare le mani sotto alla sua maglia e accarezzargli la pelle nuda; scivolò sotto alla schiena e si strinse nuovamente a lui. Oltre a combaciare con ogni parte del corpo e a sentirlo attraverso gli indumenti, ora poteva sentirlo attraverso il tatto.  

“Sono io che non riesco a dormire senza di te,” ammise Hannibal, “Sono io che ho paura.”

“Di cosa?”

“Di vederti andare via,” sospirò Hannibal, “Di non potermi più prendere cura di te, perché non ho titoli per farlo. E invece vorrei. Prendermi cura di te. Anche se non sei malato.”

Spezzettò le frasi e ad ogni aggiunta cercò di spiegarsi meglio. Lui, che aveva pensato che il Will con l’encefalite fosse difficile da decifrare, si ritrovò ad annaspare nel tentativo di rendersi comprensibile a questo Will che lui adorava.

“Sto bene e ti amo tanto,” se ne uscì Will nel silenzio, “Te l’ho già detto ma tu non mi hai creduto,” gli soffiò aria calda sul collo ridacchiando, “Questa casa è decisamente troppo grande per te. E non credo di essere pronto a rinunciare ai giri in auto notturni.”

Si scambiarono qualche bacio in uno stato di semi incoscienza dato dalla stanchezza ma soprattutto dalla serenità derivata dal loro discorso. Will lo toccò sul viso, con le dita, tra i capelli, sulle orecchie proprio come aveva sempre fatto, dimostrando di ricordare molto bene i momenti tra di loro, dimostrando una volta di più che la sua guarigione non era avvenuta dall’oggi al domani, ma secondo un lento e graduale processo di cui lui aveva sperimentato ogni fase.

“Ma se preferisci possiamo andare a vivere a Wolf Trap,” disse Will sul punto di addormentarsi, “In quel caso sarò io a prendermi cura di te. Perché devi essere un disastro in mezzo alla natura.”

L’ultima debole risata scosse entrambi, ancora abbracciati stretti, prima che tutto si quietasse.

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi col naso immerso nei capelli di Will.


End file.
